Prior art impregnation processes are known in which such emulsions are brushed onto concrete components, thereby waterproofing the surface thereof (EP-B-0538 555, EP-B-0340816, EP-A-0234024).
Although good results, for example with regard to the depth of penetration of moisture, are achieved in this manner, the process is associated with problems. One such problem is that the user must apply the emulsions carefully to provide a continuous layer on the concrete surface. However, defects in the concrete are not discernible from the outside. Nonetheless, they constitute possible points of entry for destructive liquids such that protection of the surface is no longer ensured.
Moreover, ageing of the concrete surface by exposure to chemical, thermal and also mechanical stresses weakens the hydrophobic protective layer. This means that the layer must be renewed at regular intervals. However, a prerequisite for this renewal is that the surface to be treated must first be subjected to costly cleaning, for example using a high pressure water jet.